We can make it Chapter 2
by Sally462
Summary: Beauty and the Beast fan fiction. Just my little fantasy about the romantic relationship bits we don't get to see, but wish we could. In my imagination if they got back together how would their first night together be? This follows on from: we can make it. For adults only, really! I do not own BATB just really love it. Thank you for reading.


After making love again, Vincent and Catherine reluctantly dragging themselves out of bed, only out of necessity, Catherine went to the bathroom and Vincent had gone to make them a hot chocolate. He came back into the bedroom wearing nothing but a massive grin, carrying two steaming mugs and the rest of the cake. Catherine's smile matched his, "are you hungry? hmmmm this is so good" she asked taking a sip. "Yeah I worked up quite an appetite and I'm gonna need my strength." He leaned in to kiss her and then put a bit of cake in her mouth, "so will you", he said kissing her again. "Vincent, I have to work in the morning you know, but then two days off, hhhhmmmmm two whole days of..." she said kissing him. "Catherine we can sleep, as long as we're together, and two days, I can get through tomorrow if I have that to keep me going, I just still can't believe this is real."

"I think we have established this is real and not a dream, I love you and there's no escaping," Catherine said playfully as she punctuated each word with a kiss. Vincent smiled returning her kiss as he wrapped a strong arm around her. "You can keep me, I would never attempt escape. They sat for a while, drinking their chocolate. Catherine do you realise what this means, we are together, I am out and alive! We can go on dates, walk through a park, I can introduce you to my family." Vincent's eyes began to fill with tears at the thought of Catherine meeting his family and about his family, until she turned to kiss him lightly on the cheek, distracting him from the direction his thoughts were taking him. "I would love to meet them." she said softly. "I have met Aaron already. Have you contacted him or anyone else in your family yet?" Catherine asked. Vincent was slow to respond "No, it just….. it didn't feel right, I felt unworthy... How could I go back to my family still feeling inhuman? By now Aaron is probably so angry with me for not being honest with him, and then not coming forward before I went on the TV, not going home to see my family. What was I thinking?"

Catherine took their drinks and put them on the bedside table, she turned to him then stroked his cheek then slid her fingers along his jawline, touching his lips before leaning in to kiss him. "I think they'll understand. You have been through a lot. If you want to, we can go together," Catherine suggested. Vincent pulled Catherine into his arms, kissing the top of her head smiling as he tucked her head under his chin. They stayed like that for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until Vincent spoke. "I would like that you know, you coming with me to meet the family. I think that's why I didn't go before. It just didn't feel right, not without you." As Catherine hugged him, Vincent felt loved, safe and like he was home. It was comfortable, easy and neither of them remembered feeling this happy since before he was taken.

"Catherine another thing we can do...that future, we can have it now" Vincent said breaking the contented silence first, though speaking with uncertainty almost as if he were asking a question. "The white picket fence... I can get a job, I...I mean I'm not sure yet but maybe I can be a doctor again, and we could get married." Vincent said sitting up and looking intensely into her eyes, Catherine's heart filled with joy at the look on his face and the thought of a life together. A real future with each other, with family, friends and maybe even…. Never one to shy away from difficult subjects, Catherine whispered "and maybe… a baby. We could talk about the eight cross species children you once mentioned." Vincent looked slightly alarmed, making Catherine cringe a little. "I'm sorry, too much, too far? I'm joking really, about eight cross species children…... we agreed on three anyway, wait do you remember that?" Vincent broke off Catherine's rambling, "Yes, I remember... but no, no it's not that it's just; I'm still a beast, even though I am in control and we don't have to worry about that, my DNA is still my DNA and to pass that on; and we know now it can be passed on... I want that life Catherine, long for it. To see you pregnant with our child, for us to create a family, I want that life with you, I want it so much." Seeing the tears forming his eyes again, Catherine leaned in, hands on his chest and kissed him, melting in to him as he melted into her, their kiss soft, tender and reminiscent.

Catherine broke their kiss. With reassurance in her voice she said "Vincent we don't have to have children, or we could adopt, we have options. They can do amazing things with science now, which you would know better than me. There is help for couples with genetic conditions or illnesses they are scared of passing on to their children. If you're worried about exposing your DNA we don't even have to go to the hospital or clinic, I'm sure you and JT could figure it out, he's a scientist and your a doctor". A huge grin started to form on Vincent's face the more Catherine spoke of their future and the possibility of children and a life, a real life. She always made things better, how could he be so lucky as to have another chance. "Ok, JT could wash my sperm", he laughed and realised he felt lighter, happy. Catherine noticed that cute hitch in his voice and dimple in his cheek, and she kissed him again, laughing within it felt so good. She felt light and free, especially as Vincent was elated too. And it was true, they did have options. If this second chance has taught them anything, it's that miracles can and do happen, they could have a life. Vincent felt so excited and happy, it was a wounder he was not in full beast mode with the amount of adrenaline that was pumping through him. But in that moment with the love of his life, his soul mate in his arms, he had never felt more human.

They cuddled together a while longer until Catherine said, "I think we should be more worried about me, I am the one that appears to be having anger management issues. Do you know I kicked a judge in the face a little while ago?" Vincent smiled and added, "You also kicked me in the face come to think of it." "Hey, that was an accident" Catherine said playfully slapped him. "Maybe so," Vincent replied "But now I'm worried about you going code yellow. I'm imagining the world's most aggressive soccer mom." They laughed together.

"Do you know what else I'm excited about?" Catherine asked. Vincent leaned in and kissed her, brushing his tongue lightly against her lips, then touching the tip of her tongue with his as her lips parted, the kiss deepened. Vincent rolled his tongue along hers caressing her lips with his, pulling back to answer Catherine's question "about making love to me again, about me sliding into you?" Vincent murmured, his voice, deep, husky and sexy against her lips. Catherine felt herself burning with desire and kissed him with increasing passion. It was several hazy moments passed before Vincent pulled back slightly and smiled. "That was not what you were going to say is it?" "Well no, but now that you have said it, I am really excited about that!" Catherine said kissing him again, sweeping her tounge into his mouth, sliding her leg along his and running her fingers down his chest.

"Hhhmmm, ok tell me what you're excited about," Vincent said using every ounce if will power he had not to roll her over and make love to her. If he had his way he would spend the rest of his life kissing her, stay buried deep inside her, loving her. But he wanted to do this right. He wanted to have a healthy relationship which meant talking was on the agenda, for a little while, he thought to himself. "Catherine I'm sorry for distracting you please carry on," Vincent said. Looking a little dazed Catherine said, "It's ok, you can distract me anytime," she said kissing him once more.

"Ok, ok! Where was I? Oh yes JT and Tess, I can't wait to tell them about us." Catherine was trying to get back to what she was thinking about before Vincent kept distracting her. Enthusiastically Vincent said, "Yeah we could all go out on a real couples date." Catherine looked a little confused and asked, "A couples date? Have I missed something here, JT and Tess?" Nervously Vincent responded, "Oh you didn't know? Um, well I don't know how serious it is, but they kissed at thanksgiving and were together after Dana's vow renewal. Remember the flowers Tess hated? JT brought her the flowers with the balloons. Oh God please don't tell her I told you, I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you or, get on Tess' bad side, I was so happy when she accepted me back as her friend." Smiling Catherine promised "I won't say anything. I'm happy for them and think it's so sweet. But I wonder why Tess didn't tell me?" she frowned. "Don't think about it too much" Vincent said kissing the frown away, "Well, you've been through a lot," he repeated her comforting phrase back to her, "and maybe she wanted to see how things went?" Catherine sighed, "I guess it's all been about me for a while now, well that will change, I know we will face challenges, we have to find Sam/Tony Barnes, and… I do want to know how our ancestors are connected. There may always be people after you, but together we can overcome anything, whatever we have to face we will have each other." Vincent kissed Catherine and they snuggled together, just enjoying being close.

Minutes later Vincent turned Catherine's face to his. "Catherine we can take it at whatever pace you like. I know you must still have conflicted feelings, about being able to completely trust me, and I know I have a lot to make up for, a lot to prove. Prove to you that I am more man than beast and that I'll never leave you or ever want anyone else. And then there was you and Gabe…you have only just broken up." "No Vincent…." Catherine tried to interrupt but Vincent carried on. "I just want you to know, I'm here. I'm ready, whenever you are. I love you! I've had longer to think about this remember? I knew I loved you and would never be completely happy without you. I've been going crazy." He lay there holding her in his arms drawing comfort for me touch trying to forget the feelings that had just washed over him, for a second he remembered the cold, lost empty feelings he had when he tried to live without her.

"How long ago was that, how long have you known you loved me again?" Catherine interjected.

"Well initially it was subconscious I think. You know how I felt before I was taken, you were my world..." Vincent said looking deeply into her eyes. "But when you found me I didn't remember you ...didn't know you, but even then I felt that pull towards you, could not stop thinking about you, we were getting closer and I knew I was falling in love with you again. But I was so confused and everything became so messed up. I had the missions sure, but the flashes of my memories were coming back like a complicated jigsaw that I couldn't put together.

Then there was Tori, I felt so responsible for her after killing her father, she had no one, but when I was near her it was like my feelings; my emotions, my humanity were dulled, like when you can't hear under water... but everything else was amplified, my power, my senses, I felt more... beast." Before she could stop the words tumbling out of her mouth Catherine said "well; I bet the sex was great, what did Tori say?...primal." She regretted the words the second they came out of her mouth and the look on Vincent's face made regret turn to mortification. "Vincent I'm so sorry, that was unfair, and Tori is gone... we have both had other relationships and..." "No Catherine it's not the same, we were together, before... you and me, and then I kissed her back... Then after... I should have been stronger, I was weak and hurt you... and her. Catherine I'm so sorry for betraying you, hurting you, I can only promise to spend the rest of my life making it right. You have to know that I never loved her Catherine, that's all it was; a sense of responsibility and two lonely people/beasts having sex, at least on my part, and it only happened a few times, after shouting your name a couple of times whilst we were... I didn't know she said that to you... I'm so sorry. Vincent said hanging his head, Catherine lifted his chin "I know, its ok, look at what happened to you, I shot you, you were confused, I understand now, I expected to much, too soon, I just wanted you back so badly" said Catherine holding his hand.

Catherine looked down at there hands, Vincent lightly touched her chin and lifted her to face him, looking into her eyes he said, "Catherine you are the love of my life, I feel like I'm on fire the moment you touch me, I get hard just looking at you, and the feeling when we're together it's not just the most amazing hot sex I have ever experienced in my whole life, I feel you... in my heart, I feel ...like I'm where I should be... like I'm complete." Vincent noticed a tear roll down her cheek, he cupped her face and wiped the tear away with the pad of his thumb and leaned in to kiss her. This kiss was different, intense, like Vincent was trying to prove the truth of his words by devouring her mouth capturing her lips with his, sweeping his tounge into her mouth, sucking on her tounge. Vincent's breathing was heavy as he kissed her thoroughly, moulding his lips to hers, gripping her hair, holding her face to his. Vincent pulled back to look at her and traced his thumb across her bottom lip, "you do believe me don't you." Catherine nodded.

Catherine I need to explain, I want you to know everything I will never keep anything from you again ...We should talk about your father, I was so angry with him Catherine, I lost everything because of him; you, my humanity and at the time I felt justified in wanting revenge. I know now I was wrong and I understand why you shot me... You know, I have spent a lot of time thinking about that day thanksgiving... I so wanted him to accept me, to be by your side as your boyfriend, partner, to meet your father, and it all went so wrong. Before I knew who he was I was so disappointed, I wanted to make you proud. Since starting to feel more human, finding my way back to you I have also tried to justify what happened that day and why I kissed Tori. He told me if I didn't walk away from you he would turn you in, I tried to convince myself after that I knew you were there watching me with Tori, that I kissed her back to make you hate me, make you walk away, to protect you. To be honest I don't know if it was that... but I knew I loved you underneath all of that, even then but I felt so lost and I couldn't think straight. I don't know if it was Tori or the killings, but even with those influences I always loved you. It was like you were a life preserver and I was drowning without you, but couldn't pull myself towards you, nothing felt right without you."

Vincent continued, "I know I felt like my insides died after I realised the hostage takers had you at the precinct. Then after we argued and you went off to save everyone, when I heard that shot, the thought of losing you slammed into my chest and I couldn't breathe. When you turned the lights off, I knew I could trust you. After that I felt some clarity, I knew who you were. You were in my every waking thought and every dream and I woke up screaming your name almost every night." Catherine sighed, feeling full of sadness for his pain, their pain, and for Tori, Gabe, for everyone that had been hurt or lost. "I know what you mean, everything felt wrong for me too." But I think we are in a better place now than before you were taken. I know this will sound strange, but I know now I can live without you , I just don't want to." she added quickly, I know we are stronger together because we are now stronger apart. But please let's not be apart again" Catherine said, "that's not going to happen, I'm planning on together, forever." They kissed softly, as Catherine repeated the whisper against his lips "Forever!"

"Well that epiphany has made me thirsty." Vincent said lightening the mood and kissing Catherine, before gently moving her so he could leave the bed to get them a drink. She lay back and smiled as she watched his magnificent ass, his beautifully toned back and impossibility broad shoulders leave the room. God he was gorgeous and…. he was hers. When Vincent returned to the bedroom Catherine still wore the huge grin on her face. A sound of pleasure escaped her as she gave the front of Vincent's body the same once over she had given his back. Her hot stare trailed from his deep brown eyes, his full perfect lips and chiselled jaw, to down his beautifully toned pecs and abs then to his flat washboard stomach almost burning his skin in its wake as she continued to take in the beauty of him. Before her eyes and thoughts could go any lower, Vincent interrupted. "Like what you see?" "Oh yes! I like everything I see." Catherine said as she crawled from under the blanket and down to the end of the bed. When she reached Vincent who was standing at the bottom of the bed, she took the bottle of water he brought for her, and took a long drink but her eyes never left his. She replaced the cap then threw the bottle onto the floor. She clasped Vincent's shoulders and as she moved to her knees she pulled him toward her. She kissed Vincent hard and passionately. As she expected Vincent responded immediately, pulling her up to him almost crushing her in his embrace. Catherine pulled away slightly, breathlessly she said "Have a drink Vincent you are going to need it"

He drank, his eyes not leaving hers, he was mesmerized by her as Catherine began to touch his chest running her fingers down his abs, it felt like her fingertips were leaving trails of hot fire down his skin, and he was hot. He swallowed some water replaced the cap then threw his bottle to the floor. His legs buckled slightly as she started stroking his already red hot hard erection. Catherine kissed him then began to lick and kiss the length of his body until she reached his engorged shaft.

She kissed the tip then licked the length of him. As she tried to take all of him, his long, thick, heavy shaft in her mouth, Vincent felt like he was going to explode. Grasping for breath he ran his fingers through her hair. Catherine was licking and sucking him, she looked up at him watching her. He watched her from behind hooded, lust filled eyes as she took him into her mouth again; it was the most amazing sight Vincent had ever seen and it was ecstasy. But he had to touch her, be inside her, give her the pleasure she was giving him. He tried to pull back but Catherine had other ideas. She let him to move onto the bed, giving him access to touch her at last. Vincent lay on his back as Catherine continued to take him in and out of her mouth. Unable to stop himself Vincent caressed her starting with her perfect ass then every inch of her that he could reach wanting to give to Catherine the ecstasy she was giving him. Vincent lifted Catherine's leg and manoeuvred her so that she was straddling across his chest, her mouth still caressing his engorged shaft. Vincent gently pulled Catherine's hips toward his mouth and, with his mouth at her sex he spread her legs, and began to lick softly along her slit. Catherine, lost in sensation, pushed herself further onto his waiting mouth humming in pleasure as he entered her with his tounge, his shaft still in her mouth. The vibrations of her humming along with her soft wet mouth, and the feel and taste of her in his mouth, Vincent felt himself throbbing, ready to explode. Catherine felt it to and increased her pace, sucking him into her mouth whilst cupping his balls, stroking them, and that was it; Vincent flew over the edge, he was shaking as Catherine milked every last drop from him. Vincent continued to lick her and he buried his tongue into her as he came. His movements slowed slightly, but he continued to thrust his tongue slowly in and out of her.

When he came back down from heaven and regained a little strength Vincent momentarily withdrew his mouth from her and suddenly fliped them over. Now with Catherine laying on her back he buried his face into her once more. As Vincent licked and kissed her swollen bud he reached up caressing her breasts, gently teasing her nipples with his fingers until they were swollen and hard, trailing his hands down her body, touching her side's, holding her hips, then he stroked her ass before spreading her legs further apart and caressed the inside of her thighs, Vincent continued to roam his hands over her thighs, legs, and ass until he slowly but firmly trailed them back up the inside of her thighs until her reached her hot wet sex. He touched her first, softly stroked and caressed her then gently slid a finger inside her, as he did Catherine let out a loud sigh of pleasure and ground against him, wanting more. He added another finger all the while licking and kissing her bud. Catherine felt her whole body begin to tremmor as he explored every fold, licking and kissing her with his expert tongue and thrusting into her with his long think fingers. His tounge flicked at her faster as his fingers thrust deeper and deeper, Catherine arched her body off the bed, and he lapped at her, becoming so turned on by her reactions, the feel and taste of her that he was throbing and aching to be inside her. He used his free hand to grasp her breast whilst he continued to pump his fingers into her stroking her from within and then closed his mouth over her and sucked at her swollen tingling bud. Catherine came screaming his name.

Before she could recover from her orgasm, Vincent slid up her body and sunk his rock hard and pulsing erection into her. Catherine was so wet and ready, but he was so big and engorged that Catherine had to cling onto his shoulders as he entered her. She gasped at his welcomed invasion, she felt so full of him and she came again the moment he entered her. Vincent felt her inner walls constrict around him.

As he held her tight, Vincent buried his face into her hair and thrust into his heaven again and again as Catherine arched her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. Vincent slammed into her trying to get himself as deep as he could and he was close, so close, she felt so good. He increased his pace sinking into her once more before he roared as he came filling her with this seed..."Wow!" Catherine breathed. "Hmmmm WOW!" Vincent hummed against her neck, his face still buried in her hair. "Catherine, I want to stay here forever, I love you so much." Vincent said his voice deep and raspy kissing her neck softly. "I love you too," Catherine responded kissing him back. They fell asleep soon after, in each other's arms. When Vincent woke up in the night calling for Catherine, she was right there, by his side.


End file.
